my_little_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Pearl/History
Pre-Series Pearl was made amongst a set of Pearls to serve under White Diamond's command. Her exact history with White Diamond is still fairly vague, what is known is that much of her swordsmanship and agility came from being trained underneath White Diamond's command. She herself became Pink Diamond's first Pearl, placed under her command just before Pink received her first colony. While down on Earth, Pearl slowly started to develop feelings towards Pink Diamond, and gained more independence from her experience on Earth. Eventually, she became an accomplice behind Pink Diamond's "shattering", posing as Rose Quartz. When White Diamond "shattered" Pink Diamond, however, Pearl was one of the witnesses to said event, and she had to keep the truth a secret ever since. She fought hard during the Gem War for the next thousand years, joining Rose in multiple attacks on Homeworld without hesitation, until the Corruption Light was launched, leaving only her, Rose Quartz, and Garnet alive. After the War was done, Pearl worked with Garnet and Rose in their current task of hunting and collecting Corrupted Gems. Not long after her discovery of Amethyst, Pearl tried to properly control her and be sure that she didn't get into trouble. When Amethyst asked about the Gem War however, Pearl denies this and told her that proper Gems like them had no reason to be involved in such human things, trying to turn her away from the subject. Season 1 When Amethyst got her stone cracked, she and the other Crystal Gems took her off to Rose's Fountain to get her healed. Upon seeing the Fountain covered in Plunder Vines, Pearl became the most troubled and worried over both the fountain and Amethyst's well-being. So, she and Garnet went to unclog the fountain, and it wasn't until after that when she first discovered and met the Mane Six. She checked in on the Mane Six at the Crystal Temple the next morning, and during their conversation she explains to them how important their Gemstones are to their kind, and how it'll deeply effect her being as a whole, mostly to hammer the point to Amethyst to be more careful. After Steven learns about what a school was from Connie Maheswaran, Pearl agreed to help him out and teach him some of Gem culture. Her main method for doing this was showing Steven the mirror holding Lapis Lazuli, though unfortunately wasn't able to make it work the way she wanted it to, so she left it with Steven. While he was away, Pearl made the pile of learning objects into a more symmetrical state, and ended up humbled once Steven got back and told them about Lapis. Pearl and the other Gems tried to get Steven and Lapis, but ended up losing him. Pearl tried every area that the Warp Pad could take them, but couldn't find him anywhere, and only figured out he was in Equestria thanks to Discord. She arrived to Equestria sometime afterwards, and both Steven and Lapis gave them a tour of Equestria on their arrival as Garnet handled The Geode. Pearl continued her involvement with the rest of the group, going between Earth and Equus, including getting infected by the Poison Joke at a point, and helping Lapis take care of Blue. After Steven saw one of Peridot's Robonoids travel through the warpstream, Pearl almost immediately showed her doubts and believed that nothing on Earth or otherwise could use the Warp Pads except for the Crystal Gems, only avoiding a full on argument when Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were put on guard. One day, Pearl began to grow a little jealous of Amethyst, and while she was cleaning the Beach House, she was found by Discord again, and he ended up "discording" her, and made her far more rough and self-centered. Much of this is shown during her walk around Beach City, including pushing Connie away when she tried to remove the jacket off of her. It is revealed later on when Amethyst found her that she was jealous of Amethyst because Steven liked her more than her, despite just how much she had done compared to her. When she found out how much she'd done to find her though, Pearl returned to normal. She and the others immediately tried to find Steven again after he got Corrupted by Sombra, she tried her hardest to locate Steven, but she was found by Jasper, her and her team framed for capturing Peridot. Pearl failed to drive her away and ended up captured by her, ready to head back to Homeworld, until she was rescued by Twilight Sparkle. Upon returning to Earth however, she was poofed and captured by Sombra moments afterwards, and remained in her Gemstone until after both Sombra and Tirek were defeated. Season 2 Preparation Arc She and the other members were told by Garnet herself of their new mission to go to Homeworld. Once told this, Pearl showed her immediate doubts over the mission, wondering if they even had everything they needed to build the Galactic Ray. After some short thinking, Pearl becomes on board with the idea and agrees to help build the Galactic Ray for the mission. She mostly worked with Fulgurite, Twilight, and Peridot to build the ship, though also helped in gathering supplies. just before first meeting Kyra.]] During one trip to gather weapons from the Strawberry Battlefield, and getting Rose's Scabbard during it, she came across Kyra, and grew suspicious over his knowledge about Rose Quartz, eventually confronting him about it, saying she would know of a worshipping creature to Rose by now if he truly did meet Rose by then. Pearl denies her possibility of being Rose's successor once it was brought up, and she was the one who tells Kyra that Rose was no longer with them. After reaching an understanding, she and Kyra agreed to train Connie once she asked her to. Homeworld Arrival Arc After finally getting everything prepared, Pearl went off with the others towards Homeworld, eventually arriving and welcomed to Homeworld by Blue Diamond. During her stay however, while on a walk with Amethyst, Rainbow, Diopside and Fulgurite, she was found by Melanite and ended up captured since the others didn't own her, and believed they stole her from Melanite. Pearl was put in storage, but she eventually was found by Sapphire, and actually was legally "bought" by her in order for Pearl to leave. She stayed within the Blue Diamond palace from there until the upcoming duel between Jasper and Rupee started to come to fruition. Before the fight could start, Pearl gave Jasper some advice and told her that she doesn't have to be rough in order to be strong, such as outthinking, outmaneuvering, and reaching a compromise, all of which at first Jasper declined. However, later on, she was forced to intervene when Kyra arrived and attacked Yellow Diamond. She tried to stop Kyra from shattering Yellow Diamond, mainly because she didn't want a second Gem War to start all over again because of him, and she especially grew angry at him when Rose was brought up. She told him that Rose never wanted to fight her own kind, and that she saw the beauty in everything and everyone and will never take away a life, including a Diamond, before brutally cutting into Kyra's already scarred leg, winning the fight and driving him away. She took part in helping the Crystal Gems against the Osicone. Season 3 .]] Her involvement in Season Three was a bit less prominent, mostly as a side character throughout the season and helping out her team with a number of activities. When Cranky Doodle was getting married, she helped Lapis, Emerald, Jade, and Flint with the preparations at the Ponyville town hall. During the Grand Galloping Gala, Pearl arrived with some of the other Crystal Gems wearing, and soon found herself with Blue Pearl. Pearl talked to her about what Rose Quartz was like, but it made Blue Pearl go off. She told her that what happened with Rose was not Blue Pearl's fault, and that she didn't want to see Blue Pearl hurt because of it. Season 4 Upon first discovering Stevonnie, Pearl was speechless and insisted that the two to unfuse at once since it was something so foreign. Still, she didn't go much further after Garnet found it a good thing to have happen. When Steven remembered his first mission with the Gems, Pearl ended up revealing that it was supposed to be a test for Steven, something Pearl wasn't supposed to tell him about. This prompted Steven to go on a solo mission, which Pearl was especially worried over and packed Steven's essentials. As he was away, Pearl grew more and more anxious over him, only slightly calming down when Garnet gave her a future vision, but she still was worried over him until he finally returned. However, Pearl was amongst the Gems who got affected by a "Gem Cold", having to stay behind as the others went to retrieve the Healing Crystal in order to heal them. She and Jasper eventually were sent off to Las Pegasus with Garnet in order for her to calm down and enjoy herself. She had a questionable time there at first, but eventually it went downhill when Jasper talked to Pearl about her connection to Rose, making Pearl drive her away in her argument. However, Pearl eventually decided to go to her and apologize to her for her actions. Season 4 finale As winter came around, Pearl went with the rest of the team in order to rescue Sapphire from White Diamond. As for the disguise, Pearl was placed as Lapis's Pearl as decided by Flint. Once they did manage to get in, she went with Bismuth's group to the Prison hold, and going with Jasper and Star Quartz upon arriving there to locate Sapphire. Before she could escape however, she and the others were found and apprehended by Pearlis and the Carnethysts. She was brought forward to White Diamond herself with the rest of the Crystal Gems, but eventually, Pearl managed to escape and she joined the fight against the Gem Hybrids. She continued fighting until White Diamond announced a duel match between her and Steven, in the end turning to Earthstone. Due to their victory she left the White Diamond Space Station peacefully with the rest of the Crystal Gems. Season 5 Cluster Arc When she was informed about The Cluster, she joined many of the Crystal Gems in building the Gem Drill in order to stop it. During the project however, Pearl found a magical mask left behind by Acid and Cyanide. She at first ignored the mask and its attempts to make her wear it, but eventually Pearl started to relent and tried the mask on for a Corrupted Gem encounter, finding she was a lot stronger than she used to be. Under the influence of the mask, she secretly started to release monsters nearby the Barn House in order to show off her strength and skill. Eventually she was found out however when she released Watermelon Tourmaline, a Gem they knew was bubbled and couldn't escape on her own. Garnet and Flint confronted her about it, and Flint cracked her Gemstone as punishment. She remained on lockdown because of this, and her cracked gemstone made her less graceful. When she found out that Peridot wanted to go after the Cluster herself, Pearl convinced her to bring her along, also looking for redemption for her actions like she was. She and Peridot started to drill down to the Cluster, but upon arrival to the Cluster itself, she ended up temporarily poofed. she managed to reform again in time to see Steven inside the Cluster, and she helped him bubble it before she and Peridot were brought back to the surface. Serpent Arc Upon returning, Pearl had her gemstone healed at Rose's Fountain, but still suffering slight effects from the cracked status of her Gem, becoming less graceful and coordinated than she used to be. When she heard about Emerald's trip to Keystone, she decided to go with Peridot, Emerald, and Star Quartz in order to clear her head from the situation she was in. During the trip, they stopped at a gas station and first met Sabina Flower, immediately becoming attracted to her due to her resemblance to Rose. When this was brought up though, she took Jasper's words to heart and said she's grown passed that and is a Gem more focused on the future, and enjoys socializing with humans. On their next stop at the Keystone Motel, Pearl ran into Sabina again when she returned Star Quartz. She felt she screwed up her second chance, only to find out she's going to the same place they were. She drove to their destination, getting pulled over and went through a drunk test in the process because of her current coordination. Determined to impress Sabina, she decided to try the skateboarding contest, and during it not only won, but recovered completely from her cracked gem, her signature balance and coordination returning to her. She met with Sabina directly, and she ended up getting her phone number out of it. Pearl eventually was called up by Pearlis and Onyx, as she and the other Crystal Gems were called up for the trial against Steven and both Pink Diamond and Blue Diamond's shattering. In the end, she and the other Gems were charged with banishment. Season 6 Her exact involvement throughout most of the season is put in a side role, similar to Season 3. With her time at the Temple, Pearl was visited by Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl, and it was her who decided to give them a tour of Beach City as the others discussed the mystery behind Pink Diamond's shattering. During one night however, the events of the Cluster came back in a nightmare of hers, namely when Garnet yelled at her, and this made her leave the Temple and head to the Brooding Hill after Garnet suggested for her to clear her head. Pearl found Lapis there as well, learning about her guilt as Malachite. Pearl tried to comfort her by telling her about how much she had gone through compared to her, going as far as to say she'd rather be trapped in a mirror than having to go through the Gem War, and bringing up the same situation the brought her there. She was allowed to stay, and through the night fused with Lapis to become Spinel. Pearl and Lapis remained as Spinel for quite a while until they decided to unfuse themselves off-screen, yet once she heard of Steven's problem with Connie, she tried to cheer him up by having him attending the Apple Family Reunion. However, when that didn't work, Pearl went as far as to confiscate Steven's phone in order to get his mind off of that for a while. She tried again to help Steven out with Greg Universe, and after that went to the Barn house to tell her stories to the Off-Colors. It was then that the other Gems confronted her about the Pink Diamond case, her body acting and forcing her to keep quiet, Pearl saying she always had "trouble" with the subject. Eventually she was confronted by Bismuth and Lapis, and she actually tried to get it out to them, her body forcing her to silence. This became so bad that she actually snapped her own neck, and regrettably forced herself into her Gemstone. Once all of the Crystal Gems were captured, Pearl in particular was put back as White Diamond's servant, and it was her who sent the rest off to the Science Chambers on the White Diamond Space Station. She was sent off to turn on the backup power once the group escaped with the Diamonds, and ended up trapped on the station. Season 7 While trapped there, Pearl somehow got trapped inside a "corruption simulation" suit, the others believing she had turned corrupted once they found her. Under the influence of the suit, Pearl attacked the Crystal Gems until the moment the suit got destroyed by Bismuth, leaving her unconscious, and poofed by the time they returned. On reforming, Pearl found herself in the same form as she first was while serving the true Pink Diamond - the sign it was time to tell them the truth. She managed to do so with Stevonnie back on Mask Island, and was going to tell everyone else only to find Ruby got to them first before Pearl could better prepare it. This drove everyone away, including Pearl who felt it was her to blame. Emerald and Star Quartz eventually found her while gone, and they eventually helped her out in reconciling with the rest. Category:Character Histories